


An Ode To Yennefer

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Some random lesbian bard somewhere on the continent is pining for a certain mage.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	An Ode To Yennefer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloquent_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Dreams/gifts).



> ~~Technically it's Yennefer/Writer not Yennefer/Reader but that's not already a tag, leave me alone.~~

~ An Ode To Yennefer ~

Yennefer, with eyes of violet,  
When she looks at me,  
I die a little bit.

She could set me on fire,  
To keep herself warm,  
And I wouldn't do anything,  
Except maybe squirm.

She can darken my doorstep any day,  
And lights up my life in every way.  
(Including literally, let's be real,  
But literally on fire's not the only flame I feel.)

I would go catch a unicorn,  
Just to make Yennefer smile.  
(Even though they're probably extinct,  
So that might take me a while...)

~oOo~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC SONG] An Ode To Yennefer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197882) by [Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics)




End file.
